denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Bird
Bird (버드, Beodeu) is a character in Denma. Summary He first mentioned in Kuan's Fridge (52) - Ch.583. He's Lieutenant of Carlburn's Quanx Legion. He's a Hyper-Quanx. He looks like gray Batman. Biography In Kuan's Fridge (52) - Ch.583, a soldier calls the Battalion Commander to General and reports that they've received a request to dispatch mercenaries at the planet Moab. The Battalion Commander get to know that there's Kuan's Refrigerator and it has something, and he orders that the soldier should tell him to look into the value of this deal and report. In (54) - Ch.585, he who's looks like Batman, he steals a glance that a police SWAT team is move boxes, and he teleports to the top of a box and penetrates it and holds a red box. The Battalion Commander sees a cup of water which is in the Hourglass, turned into an hourglass shape, and says he has never seen an hourglass like this, and he asks to him that he think he'll be worth a lot. He reports that if there'll be a conflict between planets later, and the Battalion Commander should accept Moab's request for mercenaries right now, and they're more than good. The Battalion Commander says that he thought Moab General was leaving it to them so he could prevent a conflict between the military and the police, and he didn't even do basic research first, and it's better for Carlburn's Quanx Legion that way, now they've the justification to respond to the council's inspection directly, and they ask questions about the role of the Quanx Legion, and it's to take care of an issue like this, and something the Space Patrol and the council prosecutors miss, so let's give them a portion of those drugs and take the rest for themselves. The Battalion Commander orders to him that he should get the team ready and head to Moab now. Snowy hair sees a spaceship comes flying. Orange hair sees a skull shaped spaceship flying away and he reads its memories. Orange hair says the spaceship is there, and they're on their way to steal from the Duke. Snowy hair tries to call to Master Gosan because he mentioned them before, so he'll ask to him. Gosan gets the phone. After hanging up, Snowy hair tells to Orange hair that Gosan told them to wipe them all out without a trace in self-defense. Carlburn's Quanx Legion arrive to in front of the underground strata. He and another soldier finds Snowy hair. Scarlet hair asks that Snowy hair is trying to take Carlburn's Quanx Legion all by himself. He grabs Snowy hair by the collar and shouts that Carlburn's Quanx Legion are all Quanxs here. Snowy hair says to him that he can't breathe if he holds him like that, and his life is being threatened, which means this is self-defense. Snowy hair grabs his mouth and shots a beam to him, so it seems that he'll die. Quanx Abilities *Teleportation: Interplanetary Teleportation *Penetration Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Deceased Characters